


I Might Have

by EdenPrince



Series: Green Queens Ficlets [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Characters, Aromantic!Aneela, Aromantic!Kendry, Double Drabble, Episode: s03e06 Necropolis Now, F/F, Green Queens, Non-Romantic feelings, Pre-queer platonic relationship, aroallo characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: Delle Seyah Kendry cannot fall in love. It's good that Aneela can't either.
Relationships: Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Series: Green Queens Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Might Have

**Author's Note:**

> As an aro lesbian, I need to rep my identity!

The night was long, Kendry thought. But not long enough. She wanted more of the silky sheets against her skin, wanted more of the soft skin beneath her hands and mouth. Drinking from Aneela was intoxicating.

Here was this exquisite, unique woman in front of her, hand tucked beneath her head so delicately. Under normal circumstances she probably could have fallen in love that very moment. But even that wouldn't convince her brain of romantic attraction.

"You're thinking too much," Aneela whispered, her hand reaching out from under her head to trace the curve of Delle Seyah's bottom lip.

"Perhaps I'm an over-thinker."

"What's distracting you from living in the moment with me?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"Neither have I."

Then after a beat Aneela asked, "Are you falling in love with me, Kendry?"

"No," Kendry laughed softly. "If I was made differently I might have."

They fell silent again, trading gentle touches. The domesticity of the moment made Delle Seyah think she'd be happy with someone like Aneela in her life, perhaps for the rest of it.

"I can't fall in love either," Aneela spoke again. "But I like you Kendry. I like you a lot."


End file.
